


Excusas

by BocaDeSerpiente



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Romance, Scorbus, Slash, amistad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2020-02-09 09:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18635434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BocaDeSerpiente/pseuds/BocaDeSerpiente
Summary: Para el sexto año en Hogwarts, Scorpius Malfoy tiene una excusa para justificar cada acción que realiza. Excepto el por qué besó a su mejor amigo, Albus Potter, en medio de la cena en el Gran Comedor.





	1. I

**"Scorpius y Albus pasan todo su tiempo juntos, porque..."**

Lily Potter desliza la puerta del único compartimiento que encontró en el expreso Hogwarts, que no está repleto de estudiantes. Dentro, sólo encuentra un Albus y un Scorpius que comparten asiento, a pesar de que no tienen compañía, y discuten en voz baja, señalando un libro que cada uno sostiene con una mano, en el medio de ambos.

—¿Puedo? —Su vocecita atrae la atención de ambos, que levantan la cabeza de golpe y se separan unos centímetros; ella finge no darse cuenta. Albus luce perplejo, Scorpius muestra una tímida sonrisa y asiente.

—¿Cómo estás, _Liliers_? No te vi en La Madriguera por las vacaciones...

—Mi madrina Luna me llevó de viaje con ella y sus hijos —Contestó con un encogimiento de hombros, e hizo caso omiso de la mirada intensa que su hermano le dirigía, una muy similar a la que ponía cuando era más pequeño y ella disfrutaba de arrebatarle la escoba. Sólo que ya no había escoba -o juguete alguno, mejor dicho- y Lily no entendía a qué atribuir el comportamiento de este.

—Debió ser increíble.

Lily y Scorpius, más la primera que el segundo, hablaron sobre las maravillas de Egipto el resto del viaje. Albus no se apartó de su compañero.

Al bajar del expreso, la joven Potter-Weasley notó que su hermano sujetaba a Malfoy del brazo y lo arrastraba hacia algún carruaje lejos de ella. Apenas atinó a despedirse agitando la mano.

Lily se subió a su carruaje con la sensación de que se perdía de un detalle importante.

* * *

Le llevó cuatro días exactos darse cuenta de qué era.

Comenzó el primer lunes del curso. Lily se había acercado a su prima Rose para una charla tranquila, amistosa, y tal vez, presumirle un poco sobre el viaje a Egipto, a sabiendas de que la otra daría lo que fuera por un poco del conocimiento ancestral que adjudicaban a la civilización. Pasaron por la biblioteca, como era inevitable cuando alguien estaba cerca de lo que los Weasley llamaban "miniHermione".

Y los vio.

Scorpius Malfoy estaba recostado en un sillón ancho, que nada tenía que envidiarle a las sillas estrechas del resto del lugar, y se cubría parte de la cara con un libro abierto; por las sacudidas leves de sus hombros y los ojos entrecerrados, era más que claro que se reía en silencio. Junto a él, un Albus Potter con el rostro enrojecido, agitaba la varita en una complicada floritura, pero sus ojos no estaban en una de las sillas, como ella supuso que deberían, sino que se desviaban hacia el otro. Tras un momento, Albus mostró una sonrisita y se encogió de hombros por algo que Malfoy le dijo.

—Alguien debería decirles que no pueden hacer eso...—Escuchó a Rose quejarse y volvió el rostro hacia ella. En su breve despiste, su prima había recogido una considerable cantidad de libros, y hacía un esfuerzo por mantenerlos cerca entre sus brazos y hechizos de levitación no verbales.

—¿Bromear en la biblioteca? —Se burló, aunque la sonrisa que tenía desapareció al verla negar con el ceño fruncido.

—Albus transfiguró una silla para él, ¿no lo ves? Ese movimiento, es un idiota, ni siquiera le ha ido bien este año en Transfiguración y se pone a hacer esas cosas. Podría haber salido mal, podría haberse lastimado o a Malfoy, pero no, es que mamá tiene razón cuando dice que los Potter...

Rose continuó hablando en el camino de vuelta a los pasillos. Lily miró por encima del hombro desde la puerta, a tiempo para descubrir que Albus se resignaba y se sentaba en el posabrazos del sillón transfigurado, y Scorpius sonreía y empezaba a leer en voz baja.

Ella pensó que su hermano era un tonto por no transfigurar su propia silla primero. Es lo que Lily, y cualquier mago inteligente, si le preguntaban, habría hecho.

* * *

El martes, durante la cena en el Gran Comedor, una Lily frustrada porque no podía escuchar más que el alboroto de James al otro lado de la mesa de Gryffindor, le lanzó una patada por debajo de la mesa a su hermano mayor. Este calló su risa con un gimoteo y la miró, como si le fuese a lanzar una maldición ahí mismo; ella elevó el mentón y lo retó, pero nada pasó. Antes de que cualquiera de los leones Potter pudiesen tomar una decisión, un estruendo les llamó la atención.

Las cabezas del cuerpo estudiantil de Hogwarts se giraron hacia la mesa Slytherin, donde las serpientes, para sorpresa de todos, vitoreaban, silbaban y reían a carcajadas, carcajadas reales, no como las que utilizaban cuando querían implementar sus palabras agudas y aires de suficiencia. Lily recordó que Albus pertenecía a esa Casa y lo buscó con la mirada; no necesitó más para saber qué les causaba tanta gracia a los demás.

En el centro de la mesa del verde y plateado, Albus Potter se pasaba una mano por un cabello rubio platinado que desentonaba por completo en su persona, a la vez que un Scorpius de cabello negro se reía y sonrojaba a partes iguales, por una gran cantidad de cumplidos del resto. Ambos tomaron asiento, uno al lado del otro.

—¿Qué pasó, qué pasó? —Se escuchaba de boca de las serpientes. El Gran Comedor parecía haber caído en un repentino e inexplicable silencio, Lily no sabría de otro modo para que oyese la respuesta de su hermano a la perfección.

—Estábamos en el baño...

—¿Juntos? —Una vocecita femenina interrumpió, seguida de un coro de risitas. Albus asintió, ajeno a las expresiones de las muchachas.

—Sí, sí, entonces...

—¿Por qué estaban juntos en el baño, compañero? —Preguntó un Slytherin que Lily nunca había visto, así que no tenía idea de quién sería, pero por la forma en que habló y la mirada fulminante de Albus, él sí lo conocía bien.

—No seas idiota, Zabini, sabes por qué.

—No, no, cuéntanos, estamos genuinamente interesados.

Un murmullo de acuerdo se extendió por la mesa. Albus se cruzó de brazos, y aunque lucía a punto de abalanzarse sobre el primero que viese, suspiró.

—Pues que, es que, bueno, Scorpius tarda mucho bañándose —Soltó, como si aquello fuese una explicación suficiente, cosa que no era para nadie y debió quedarle claro cuando hubo una pausa expectante. Potter se pasó una mano, de nuevo, por el cabello rubio que no le pertenecía—, y yo, pues, entro el baño con él. Digo, es después, yo entro mientras se baña, sí. Me siento en un banquillo y le hablo a través de la cortina, sí, ehm, es una vieja costumbre.

—¿Qué tan vieja? —Escuchó preguntar a otra chica. Albus frunció más el ceño.

—No sé. Scorpius, ¿hace cuánto que hago eso?

—Ah, eh, desde...¿desde segundo año, tal vez? —El mencionado se encogió al sentir las miradas de sus compañeros, la completa atención, encima de su persona. Un rubor le cubría las mejillas, al tiempo que jugueteaba con un mechón oscuro de su cabeza—. Albus estaba harto de tener que esperar que saliese para contarme las cosas. Lo hacemos al revés cuando él tarda, pero casi nunca lo hace.

Los susurros corrieron entre los estudiantes. Dada la reacción de Scorpius ante los demás, a Lily no le sorprendió que Albus casi lo escondiese detrás de él, y contase el resto de la historia por sí mismo. Habló de un acondicionador nuevo, que Malfoy pidió de una tienda en Hogsmeade, y debía mantenerle el cabello lustroso, pero en vez de eso, cuando lo salpicó, se lo puso así.

Las risas estallaron otra vez en la mesa de las serpientes y Lily sonrió, al menos hasta que vio a su hermano James encogerse en su asiento, con el rostro pálido y los ojos muy abiertos, mientras le decía algo a sus mejores amigos en voz baja. Le hizo pensar en la manera en que el tío Ron decía que actuaba el trío dorado antes de meterse en problemas, así que Lily se cruzó de brazos y sacó la vena Weasley, entrecerrando los ojos tal como su madre lo hacía al reprender a los Potter más jóvenes.

—James Sirius Potter Weasley —Siseó; ella no podía saberlo, pero sonó idéntico al tono recriminatorio de Ginny, lo que explicaba que James la mirase como si fuese un Dementor a punto de sacarle el alma por la boca—, ¿qué hiciste ahora?  
James gimoteó y le mostró una mueca de desagrado. Luego miró, por encima del hombro, a la mesa de las serpientes, y volvió la cabeza hacia ella.

—¿Los escuchaste? —Lily asintió. James se inclinó hacia adelante, los brazos doblados sobre la mesa, donde no tocaban la comida, y la expresión tan solemne que el ambiente se tensó—. Ese acondicionador, el que le dieron a Malfoy...puede que esté defectuoso y puede que yo sepa por qué.

Lily entrecerró más los ojos, hasta que sólo fueron dos rendijas en su cara. James se removió en el asiento.

—No se supone que los afectase a los dos, sólo al que se baña con el, Lily.

Ella rodó los ojos y se alejó. Dio un breve vistazo a la mesa Slytherin, donde Albus, con un brazo sobre los hombros de Scorpius, hacía una broma sobre el hecho de ser rubio y tener la piel morena, que le sacaba más risas a los demás.

—Seguro que leíste mal, bobo. Los afectó porque Albus se mete al baño con él, ya lo oímos todos.

James la miró como si no pudiese creer lo que decía. Se giró para ver hacia su hermano y el mejor amigo de este, sacudió la cabeza, y se sumió en otra plática aparentemente secreta con sus compañeros.

Lily, entonces, pensó que tanto James como Albus eran tontos. No le alegraba, aunque siempre era bueno tener algo para burlarse de ambos, y si ella resultaba la inteligente de la familia, no se quejaría.

* * *

El suceso del miércoles fue como recibir un golpe en la cabeza. Lily sabía que le iba a ir mal en Pociones ese año, pero no pensaba resignarse tan pronto, no, ella era una Potter, y peor aún, una Weasley, y si su tío Ron salió de Hogwarts con la ayuda de Hermione, pues-

Ella también podría obtener algo de apoyo.

Suponiendo que Albus y Scorpius se pusieran de acuerdo acerca de cuándo podía recibir lecciones de Malfoy.

—...vamos a ir a Hogsmeade, ¿lo olvidaste? —Le recriminó Albus. El otro negó.

—Y te prometí que el lunes te ayudaría con Transfiguración; lo hiciste muy bien la última vez —Ambos Slytherin intercambiaron una sonrisa cómplice, luego Scorpius se encogió de hombros—. ¿El martes, quizás?

—Vamos a ir con Zabini al Bosque Prohibido.

—Sí, cierto, ¿miércoles?

—Prometiste que volaríamos juntos y pasaríamos por el lago después —La respuesta recibió un asentimiento nervioso de Scorpius.

—El jueves haremos tarea, ¿y el viernes?

—Tengo que escribir cartas a mamá, alguien tiene que contarle lo del acondicionador y para qué gasta James su mesada.

—¡Ahí está! —Chilló Lily, que no podía creer que su hermano y el mejor amigo de este tuviesen una semana de planificación juntos por delante. Le habría parecido extraño, si no estuviese tan desesperada por encontrar una hora del día en que Scorpius no estuviese pegado a Albus, ¿o sería al revés?—. Albus escribe sus cartas y Scorpius me da clases.

—No —Soltó Potter. Malfoy negó al mismo tiempo y se miraron un momento, antes de volverse hacia ella—. Déjalo al sábado por la mañana. Me levantaré temprano, nos vemos en las mazmorras, y después Scorp y yo podemos ir al jardín, como también me prometió.

Lily parpadeó a la nada, sin saber qué contestar por unos segundos. Abrió y cerró la boca, y después, resignada, se frotó los párpados. ¿Ese era el resultado de una tarde de miradas furiosas de su hermano, por la petición a Scorpius?

—¿Por qué no puede enseñarme mientras escribes las cartas?

—Porque estará conmigo —Albus se cruzó de brazos y rodó los ojos, mirándola como si fuese un hecho obvio que ella tendría que haber descubierto por sí misma.

—No lo necesitas para hablar con mamá...

—Albus y yo escribimos las cartas juntos —Intervino Scorpius, en ese tono gentil y suave que tenía, que hacía imposible pasar más tiempo enojada—, aunque hoy no tengo respuesta a mi padre. Albus se acuesta en mi cama, me las lee, y escribe, y a veces le tengo que corregir una palabra al muy tonto. Es una costumbre.

—Desde tercer año —Añadió el que seguía cruzado de brazos. Lily resopló.

—¿Entonces tengo que esperar a que los dos se desocupen, para conseguir lecciones de Scorpius?

—Sí —La respuesta fue simultánea por parte de ambos. Uno lo miraba con gesto de disculpa, su hermano lucía preparado para debatir sobre el asunto con esa lengua de afilada que tenía.

Ella se rindió. Quería su buena nota para presumir en casa.

* * *

Ocurrió, pues, el jueves en la tarde.

Lily estaba dando un buen uso a las horas libres de las que gozaban a principio de curso: estaba en junto al lago, con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Lysander Scamander, que parecía tan ajeno al mundo, mirando los alrededores con una sonrisita, que ella habría dudado si notaría su presencia, sino fuese porque le sujetaba una mano y trazaba círculos con el pulgar en su dorso. Lily Potter sentía que se iba a derretir en cualquier instante.

Estaba considerando si aquello sería otro de esos sueños alocados y dulces, en los que Lysander la besaba, que tenía desde que descubrió sus sentimientos durante el tercer año de Hogwarts, cuando escuchó una voz familiar y una risa que lo era todavía más.

—¡Albus, no! —Gimoteaba Scorpius, mientras el idiota (en la humilde opinión de Lily) que tenía por mejor amigo se burlaba. Estaban correteándose en los bordes del lago negro, Albus detrás del otro, mientras que le salpicaba en el de, ya de por sí, húmedo cabello, y él sólo podía cubrirse con los brazos y reírse.

Lily percibió el movimiento leve de Lysander junto a ella y lo miró de reojo. El muchacho tenía esa expresión pensativa, que solía poner cuando admiraba un cuadro o leía un buen libro, al igual que su madrina Luna.

—¿Te has dado cuenta de que esos dos...siempre están juntos?

Y no fue hasta que Lysander, el dulce, el despistado, el tierno Lysander, que uno asumía que no se percataba de nada, lo dijo, que Lily sintió los últimos días como una revelación, que sólo un idiota ignoraría. Asintió despacio y los dos observaron al par de amigos más curioso del Colegio, que se acercaban a medida que bromeaban, ahora con Scorpius devolviéndole gotitas de agua sin cuidado.

Se reían y hablaban de algo que nadie más que ellos debían entender, pero que probablemente les agradaba, por las expresiones que tenían. Estaban tan abstraídos en la burbuja que era su mundo, que Lily no se sorprendió de que Scorpius tropezase con una raíz y se fuese hacia atrás, llevándose a Albus consigo, después de sujetarlo de la túnica en un movimiento desesperado. Las carcajadas se hicieron más fuertes en el momento en que, tirados en el suelo húmedo, comenzaron a retorcerse para separarse en vano.

Lily pensó que Albus nunca reía así en casa. Y eso era-

Era curioso, sí.

La pequeña Potter se aclaró la garganta de forma ruidosa y los forcejeos torpes del par se frenaron en seco. Albus levantó la cabeza, una mirada asesina dispuesta en los ojos verdes, y Scorpius presionó el cabello en la tierra, sin preocuparse por ensuciarlo, cuando quiso ver más allá del cuerpo que lo cubría.

—Ah, sólo eres tú —Albus bufó. De vuelta a la actitud estoica que, ella pensaba, era la razón de que hubiese sido sorteado entre las serpientes, su hermano se sentó y ayudó a Scorpius a hacer lo mismo; el segundo tenía un ligero rubor, apenas perceptible bajo la capa superficial de lodo que los cubría a los dos.

Lysander, como de costumbre, encontró oportuno un momento que otros no lo habrían hecho. Ella no podía adorarlo más, pero estuvo a punto de taparle la boca con una mano, para silenciarlo, porque si lo que creía saber era cierto, prefería no saberlo de inmediato.

—¿Por qué pasan todo su tiempo juntos?

Los hermanos Potter se quedaron callados y sin aliento. Scorpius ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado, haciendo una seña que los abarcaba a él y a Albus, de forma alternativa. Lysander asintió.

—Somos mejores amigos —Albus volvió a estar cruzado de brazos, y Lily se cuestionó si sería algún tipo de postura defensiva, que adoptaba cuando estaba con cualquiera distinto a Scorpius— y estamos en la misma Casa, por si no recuerdas.

—Yo no paso tanto tiempo con Lorcan, y somos gemelos.

—Eso es porque lo pasas con mi hermanita, idiota.

Lily abrió la boca, lista para replicar y lanzar maldiciones si lo necesitaba, porque nadie, absolutamente nadie, hablaría así a Lysander si ella estaba presente. No pudo hacerlo.

La risa angelical de Scorpius capturó la atención de los tres. Se había cruzado de piernas en el piso, en posición de indio, y les sonreía con tanta timidez, que sintió el impulso de sujetarle las mejillas y estrujarlas, y comenzó a entender por qué la abuela Molly lo hacía con frecuencia.

—Al, no seas malo —Intervino, y ahí estaba de nuevo, ese tono de voz que calló las protestas de Lily antes de que pudiesen al menos comenzar—. Pasamos todo nuestro tiempo juntos por lo de nuestros primeros años.

—¿Cómo es eso? —Lysander frunció el entrecejo en su peculiar expresión de concentración e interés y Lily suspiró; estaba claro que no volvería a fijarse en ella, hasta después de saciar la curiosidad que sentía. Y bueno, si ella también estaba curiosa, nadie podía culparla. Eran efectos colaterales de querer salir con Lysander, sí.

—Por cómo nos trataban los otros compañeros —Scorpius se encogió y jugueteó con sus dedos, y por la manera en que Albus miraba a Lysander, ella pensó que era un tema que intentaban no tocar y saltaría sobre él en cualquier momento—, me, no, nos odiaban, bueno, odiar es un poco fuerte, es como...como que no nos querían. Éramos sólo nosotros, y ahora sí, nos hablan y eso, pero seguimos siendo sólo nosotros.

Scorpius apretó los labios y fijó la mirada en el suelo. Vio que su hermano le susurraba algo y lo hacía levantarse, no sin antes dedicarles una fría advertencia con la mano que tenía dentro de la túnica, sosteniendo una varita, estaba segura. Malfoy se despidió cabizbajo y se alejaron juntos.

Fue la primera vez que Lily Potter lamentó haberse entrometido en un asunto de alguien más.

**"...sólo son ellos dos"**


	2. II

**"Scorpius y Albus son muy cariñosos porque..."**

Alessandro Zabini tenía la buena suerte y la desdicha de ser un Slytherin, por lo que compartía el cuarto de los chicos de sexto con Albus Potter y Scorpius Malfoy.

Buena suerte, por una parte, porque todos sabían que la última línea de los Malfoy tenía la obsesión ferviente de los Black por las estrellas y pociones, y los Potter tendían a vérselas fácil en las clases de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras; más allá de eso, cuando insistía y resultaba convincente, como era de esperar de un miembro de la Casa de Salazar, podía acompañarlos a estudiar con los Scamander y los hermanos Weasley. Aquella era la táctica gracias a la cual debía una considerable serie de Extraordinarios en sus notas.

La desdicha era, irónicamente, compartir el espacio íntimo y el horario de clases con Potter y Malfoy durante casi diez meses al año.

A veces, era sencillo de sobrellevar. Alessandro sabía lo que le convenía y lo que no, con qué podía fastidiarlos y cuándo la mirada de Albus le advertía que no se acercase ni un centímetro más a su amigo. El resto del tiempo, era como vivir en un giratiempo, estando atrapado en el fragmento de reloj de arena.

Y era una mierda.

Zabini conocía a Scorpius de toda la vida, claro, porque sus padres se criaron y estudiaron juntos. Y en los primeros once años de sus vidas compartidas, nunca había visto a Malfoy tan malditamente pegajoso a alguien.

Al principio, era lo usual, y él admitía que era soportable, a pesar de no ser un comportamiento común en las serpientes, porque hacía feliz a Scorpius y Scorpius no era un Slytherin común tampoco. Durante los primeros dos años, el extraño par Potter-Malfoy se escurrían a la cama del otro para hablar entre susurros por la noche (él nunca prestaba atención, si es que llegaba a estar despierto, y se hizo muy bueno con los hechizos de silenciamiento), se tomaban de la mano o del brazo y salían corriendo entre risas, o estaban más cerca de lo que Alessandro le permitiría a cualquier persona diferente de su madre.

Y luego ocurrió lo de los baños.

Alessandro tenía por costumbre levantarse temprano, no tanto como Scorpius, pero lo suficiente para no andar con prisas antes del desayuno y darle un último repaso ansioso a los apuntes, para recomponer la máscara de suficiencia y tranquilidad que le tocaba llevar fuera de las mazmorras. Una mañana, sin darse cuenta de que las cortinas de sus compañeros estaban descorridas, se dirigió al baño con calma y se preparó para todo lo que tendría que hacer antes de estar presentable.

—...y entonces le dije que...que...—La voz de Albus se silenció al verlo entrar, hasta callarse por completo. Estaba sentado en un banquillo, junto a la cortina de una de las duchas, y el rostro se le puso rojo cuando se quedó unos segundos con la boca y los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Al? —Llamó otra persona. Y Alessandro _entendió_ ; entendió que el sonido del agua corriendo no era porque él la estuviese desperdiciando, que no estaba sentado fuera de la ducha porque los Potter eran brutos (frase muy utilizada por su padre), y que Scorpius estaba detrás de la cortina, porque ellos estaban hablando en el baño, como si fuese cosa de todos los días, ¿y quién le aseguraba que no lo era a esas alturas?—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Olvidaste lo que dijo? Ya casi estoy listo. ¿Me puedes traer la toalla, por favor? Creo que la dejé sobre la cama, perdón.

Albus se puso de pie despacio, sin despegar la mirada de él.

Zabini puso en práctica sus cualidades Slytherin y se largó. Salió del baño, se metió a su cama, cerró las cortinas, y se hizo el dormido mientras oía a sus compañeros terminan de alistarse.

Nunca lo habló con Albus, ni lo mencionó hasta el sexto año, cuando una broma los delató por sí mismos, pero se dedicó a dormir un rato más cada mañana y fingió encontrar otros puntos del cuarto más interesantes cuando, por mera casualidad y descuido, los veía salir juntos del baño.

Aparte de esos detalles a horas específicas y los traslados de una cama a otra, que llenaban el silencio nocturno con el rebote de los colchones y susurros, Alessandro estuvo cómodo con sus compañeros. Para el tercer año, era de lo más normal encontrarlos tendidos en la misma cama, rodeados de pergaminos y libros, y hablando en voz baja; Zabini pensaba que era, de cierto modo, más aceptable que el asunto de los baños, pero como era un buen Slytherin y no era asunto suyo, se dedicaba a otras cuestiones.

A mediados del cuarto año, aquello comenzó a transformarse en la relación que él conocía ahora.

Empezó con un año particularmente desastroso y Scorpius soñando con su madre difunta alrededor de la fecha del fallecimiento; no había ocurrido antes, y Alessandro casi estaba orgulloso de su autocontrol, cuando lo vio derrumbarse en el cuarto y comprendió que su amigo de la infancia necesitaba eso, el desahogo, el llanto. Y si, también, necesitaba los brazos de Albus Potter en torno a él, que fue como los encontró al asomarse tras la puerta, Alessandro admitía que no le importaba. No cuando el otro estaba en ese estado tan lamentable.

Sin embargo, no se detuvo ahí, ni siquiera lo hizo cuando Scorpius volvió a la normalidad y era un chico alegre que le dejaba rollos de canela en la almohada cada viernes, aunque él no los pedía ni los agradecía con palabras.  
Un par de veces, se percató de que un ambiente extraño inundaba el cuarto cuando él entraba. Albus y Scorpius estaban demasiado cerca, ¿pero no lo estaban siempre, después de todo?

Fue una noche en la que, a la salida del baño y luego de una ducha de vapor agradable y larga, que se topó con el siguiente avance. Scorpius estaba apoyado en su escritorio, la mano con una pluma a la espera, sobre un trozo de pergamino, pero tenía la cabeza girada y ojos brillantes que no se mostraban interesados por escribir nada. Y Albus estaba ahí, parado detrás de la silla, con los brazos envolviendo los hombros del otro, el pecho apoyado en la espalda de este, y los rostros tan pegados, que Alessandro decidió que alargar un poco más su baño no era mala idea, y cerró la puerta de nuevo. No creyó que alguno lo notase.

Aquello pareció ser lo que le dio el inicio a la cuenta regresiva de la paciencia de Zabini, si miraba hacia el pasado y lo pensaba con detenimiento.

Para finales del cuarto año, era parte de su rutina fingir demencia cuando entraba al cuarto y encontraba a Scorpius sentado en su cama, con Albus recostado y apoyando la cabeza en el regazo del otro, que le cepillaba el desordenado cabello o enredaba los dedos en las hebras oscuras, o a los muchachos acostados uno al lado del otro. Jugaban y bromeaban igual que siempre, y a veces, seguían siendo ruidosos. Alessandro se decía a sí mismo que estaba bien y era normal, y cuando Scorpius parecía caer en cuenta de su presencia, le sonreía a su amigo de la infancia, porque ser un Slytherin frío y ser un imbécil con tus amigos eran dos cosas muy diferentes.

Entonces llegó el quinto año y el ambiente tenía un toque diferente, algo palpable, que casi podía olfatearse como una poción. Él no supo qué. O puede que decidiese que, si lo ignoraba lo suficiente, dejaría de estar ahí y no lo iba a infortunar.  
Alessandro, que compartía el jodido cuarto y tenía la cama a la izquierda de la de Scorpius (porque a la derecha iba Albus, por supuesto), los veía incluso cuando no lo tenía planeado, porque sí, que el lugar era amplio y todo, pero aun habitaban tres personas allí; en algún momento, se verían, quisieran o no.

Cuando Scorpius tenía la cabeza de Albus apoyada en las piernas y terminaba de peinarlo, este no se levantaba de inmediato. Un par de veces, hasta notó que se dormía, y aunque consideró ofrecerle a su amigo ayudarlo a trasladarlo a su respectiva cama, sin despertarlo, no lo hizo, porque la expresión de Scorpius era tan pacífica al observarlo, como, Alessandro podía asegurar, no lo había sido desde antes de la muerte de Astoria.

Cuando se correteaban por el cuarto entre bromas y se caían, se retorcían y enredaban las piernas, y los forcejeos se hacían más débiles a medida que transcurrían los segundos. Cuando se 'peleaban', a manera de juego, por un objeto, Albus sostenía los brazos o las manos de Scorpius más tiempo del que era necesario para recuperar lo que buscaba. Y si el silencio se instalaba en el cuarto, y esos dos se quedaban mirándose a los ojos por un rato, y si Alessandro notaba que solían apartarse de golpe, y Albus lucía aturdido y Scorpius tenía una sonrisita y estaba ruborizado, nunca dijo algo al respecto.

Porque no era asunto suyo y estaba bien, siempre y cuando le diese a Scorpius esa expresión de felicidad.

Pero Zabini no era idiota, no estaba ciego, y comenzaba a preocuparse porque su amigo de la infancia aún no le contase algo.

Quinto año terminó después de una tarde cálida, en la que no irrumpió en el cuarto y terminó de empacar tarde, porque desde la rendija que dejaba la puerta del lugar, vio a los chicos recostados en la misma cama, boca arriba, con las piernas flexionadas y ligeramente entrelazadas. Hablaban en voz baja sobre un tema que no distinguió, y Albus le sujetó la mano a Scorpius para mostrarle algo. Alessandro no se quedó lo suficiente para saber qué sería.

La expresión en el rostro de Malfoy decía más de lo que él se estaba preguntando desde que notó lo extraño en el comportamiento de ambos.

Fueron unas vacaciones largas y repletas de cuestionamientos para Alessandro Zabini.

Y luego llegó el sexto año.

Y lo que él creyó haber aceptado, fue tan drástico que comenzó a plantearse nuevas dudas.

De pronto, Albus se deslizaba fuera de la cama para darle un beso en la mejilla a Scorpius de buenas noches, aunque para Zabini, no tenía sentido, porque varias veces se despertó antes de tiempo para encontrarse con que los dos Slytherin dormían apretujados bajo las cobijas, con la cortinas descorridas y formando un nudo del que era complicado diferenciar al uno del otro. Eran buenos días cuando aquello ocurría, porque Scorpius se veía radiante, y maldito Merlín, a Alessandro se le calentaba el corazón cuando su amigo de la infancia era feliz, incluso si no lo admitiría ni bajo un crucio.

La rutina de los baños siguió, y más que eso, se amplió y extendió. Se cepillaban los dientes juntos, Scorpius comenzaba a ocupar el banquillo en las duchas cada vez más largas y cuidadosas de Albus (que no llegaban a durar tanto como las suyas de todos modos, claro), mientras que Potter estaba dispuesto a aprender a usar un peine y la goma para ayudar al otro por las mañanas. Y bueno, hubo un día en el que el nido de pájaros que era el cabello de Albus, también estuvo decente, hasta que se corretearon en el jardín bajo la lluvia, y luego Scorpius hablaba sobre su trabajo arruinado con un puchero.

Era tan común encontrarlos haciendo las tareas, contestando cartas y sólo hablando, en la misma cama, que Alessandro consideró arrastrar la que quedaba libre hacia la suya y obtener una aún más grande para sí mismo. Pero aquello implicaría revelar que se daba cuenta de las cosas, y el instinto de preservación y discreción Slytherin lo superaba en ese sentido.

O al menos, así fue hasta una noche en la que regresaba del entrenamiento más extenso y agotador de Quidditch que tenía desde que se unió al equipo, durante el cuarto año. Estaba sudoroso, sucio, y Alessandro Zabini odiaba estarlo, así que tuvo menos cuidado del usual, porque, ¿quién llegaba a su cuarto de puntillas, después de seis años? Él también dormía ahí, mierda.

Y cómo debió recordar ser cuidadoso, ser más Alessandro, más Slytherin.

Escuchó las risitas desde el corredor. A través de la rendija que dejaba divisar el interior, notó los suaves balanceos y giros de dos cuerpos en un baile improvisado.

Empujó la puerta justo cuando el derrumbe sobre la cama y el rebote del colchón acallaron el sonido de su llegada. Y los vio, y jodido Salazar, no había manera de fingir demencia esa vez.

Scorpius estaba tirado en la cama con la sonrisa más dulce que alguna vez había visto en ese pálido rostro. Tenía las piernas juntas y los pies no le tocaban el suelo. Albus, que estaba subido a horcajadas sobre él, con las rodillas en la colcha, le sostenía de las muñecas los dos brazos, que estaban apenas alzados.

Estaban tan cerca que a Alessandro no le habría sorprendido que compartiesen el aliento.

De una forma tan delicada que no habría creído capaz a Albus Potter de moverse (porque, de nuevo, los Potter eran brutos y todos los Zabini lo sabían), este deslizó sus manos por la piel expuesta de los brazos de Scorpius, y por la tela de la túnica, y alcanzó sus hombros. Le rozó el cuello con la yema de los dedos, y maldito Merlín, Salazar, Godric y cualquier otro mago muerto, pero Zabini acababa de ver a su amigo de la infancia, al Malfoy que no parecía Slytherin, estremecerse por un toque y retorcerse, antes de que esas manos se moviesen hacia abajo, por el pecho y los costados, ¡y no!

¡A la mierda con la discreción! Era su jodido cuarto también, era tan suyo como de ellos, y Alessandro estaba cansado.  
Dejó caer la escoba, que hizo un sonido estridente contra la roca del piso. Si alguien le hubiese preguntado, habría jurado que fue calculado; nunca admitiría que se le resbaló desde el mango y se quedó inmóvil cuando Scorpius se giró hacia él de golpe, con los ojos muy abiertos. Las mejillas se le tiñeron de un rojo que lo habría hecho pasar por un Weasley.

—Ale...Alessandro, ah, um...¡el partido! ¿Cómo...cómo te fue en el entrenamiento y...y eso?

—Bien —Respondió con voz ahogada. Scorpius comenzaba a retorcerse para ser liberado, Albus no lo soltaba.

Después Potter levantó la cabeza hacia él, despacio. Alessandro se quedó aún más quieto; ni siquiera en las peores clases de duelo, lo había visto con el rostro y los ojos tan oscurecidos. Era la viva imagen del malvado Slytherin que lo acusaron de ser en sus primeros años.

—Zabini —Pronunció, arrastrando las palabras, una mirada entrecerrada fija en él.

Alessandro se enderezó cuán alto era e incluso elevó la barbilla. Era un jodido Slytherin, era un Zabini, y era el amigo de la infancia del muchacho que ese bruto aprisionaba contra la cama. Y estaba sudado, no olvidemos eso; quería tanto un baño.

—Potter —Hizo uso de cuanta frialdad podía al saludarlo, y sin esperar respuesta, se encaminó hacia el baño. Cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido, apoyó la espalda en esta, y se deslizó hacia abajo hasta tocar piso.

Tuvo que meterse el puño a la boca y morderse los dedos para no gritar, porque ni los Slytherin ni los Zabini apreciarían tal muestra de estupidez.

Tardó alrededor de dos horas en salir. Estaba limpio, seco, en una pijama que convocó con un elfo doméstico, porque se negaba a encontrar otra escenita afuera.

Pero seguía harto, frustrado, y tan pronto como puso un pie de vuelta en el cuarto y cayó en cuenta de que Albus Potter no estaba, la serpiente interna de Zabini se preparó para morder.

Scorpius estaba sentado en su cama, una pierna flexionada debajo del cuerpo, la otra colgaba a un lado del colchón. Estaba erguido, pero miraba hacia abajo, hacia sus dedos, que jugueteaban entre sí.

—¿Estás molesto, _Alessio_? —Ahí estaba, la voz suave de Scorpius, junto al tono herido y el apodo que le dio de niños, cuando aún no podía pronunciar su nombre de pila sin que la lengua se le enredase.

Oírlo fue como sentir que se desinflaba. De un momento a otro, la ira ya no estaba, no quería sostener a Potter y golpearle el rostro, ni gritarle a su amigo.

Sólo quería entender. Entenderlo. A los dos, si era necesario.

Respiró profundo y soltó el aire en una lenta exhalación. El sonido llamó la atención de Malfoy, que lo miró.

Lucía como un niño que sabe que será reprendido, y eso casi lo hizo sonreírle, para asegurarle que no pretendía hacerle ningún daño. _No a él_.

—Un poco —Admitió en voz baja, serena, la forma practicada en que un mago decente se controlaría—, este también es mi cuarto, ¿sabes?

Scorpius asintió enseguida. La confusión se reflejó en esos enormes ojos de plata.

—Y yo soy tu amigo, ¿también lo sabes?

Entonces el muchacho ladeó la cabeza y lo observó con los labios entreabiertos.

—Lo soy, Scorpius, ¿hace cuánto nos conocemos? ¿Desde los dos, tres años de edad? —Avanzó hacia él y dio un vistazo al cuarto. Sin rastros de Albus; bien, perfecto, que siguiese así—. Sé que no somos tan cercanos como lo eres con Potter. Yo no pasé por lo mismo que tú en primer año, ni me agarré a golpes ni empecé a maldecir a nadie por ti...

—No esperaría que lo hicieras —Declaró con horror, sacudiendo la cabeza. Entonces Alessandro sí sonrió.

—Tampoco vivimos grandes aventuras donde uno o los dos casi muere, y sé que el tiempo que pasas conmigo o mi familia en vacaciones no te es tan interesante —Prosiguió y cuando notó sus intenciones de replicar, alzó una mano y lo calló con un gesto—. Pero aun somos amigos, otro tipo de amigos. Amigos más tranquilos, si lo quieres poner así; yo no arriesgo tu vida, ni tú la mía, estudiamos juntos a veces, leemos los mismos libros y tenemos muchos recuerdos de la infancia en común. Y eso debe valer para algo, ¿no?

—Por supuesto que vale —Scorpius se apresuró a ponerse de pie, pero, de nuevo, Zabini lo detuvo. Le sujetó un brazo y tiró con suavidad hacia abajo para que volviese a estar sentado, y luego él mismo se sentó a un lado—, vale muchísimo, _Alessio_ , ¿cómo se te ocurre pensar que no? Albus es mi mejor amigo, tú eres mi amigo de la infancia. Hay cosas sobre mí que él nunca sabrá porque ni las recuerdo y tú sí, lo siento si...

—¿Y eso significa que me tienes confianza?

Malfoy parpadeó un par de veces, mientras procesaba la pregunta, supuso. Cuando la comprendió, abrió y cerró la boca sin decir nada, y dio un asentimiento energético.

—¿Y por qué no me has contado lo de Albus?

—¿Lo de Albus? —Repitió en un susurro— ¿qué pasa con Albus?

¿Ser un Zabini implicaba un deje de paciencia hacia la cara de perdido de los Malfoy, o sería sólo un efecto Scorpius? Le preguntaría a su padre en vacaciones, sí.

—Scorpius, ¿crees que soy tonto?

—¡No!

—¿Ciego?

—¿Qué...? No, ¿qué? —Volvió a parpadear a la nada. Alessandro quiso reír, y como sólo eran ellos dos, se lo permitió.

—¿Y por qué no me has dicho nada?

—¿Decirte qué?

—Sobre lo tuyo con Albus.

Un largo silencio se instaló entre ellos. Alessandro frunció el ceño.

—Albus es mi mejor amigo —Habló despacio, como si tuviese que asegurarse de que entendiese—, creí que ya lo sabías. Digo, todos lo saben.

Otro silencio prologando. Scorpius lo miraba con la cabeza ladeada, una ceja alzada y una sonrisa divertida.

—Casi se estaban besando cuando entré, o algo peor.

—¿Qué? Es muy temprano para que me dé el beso de buenas no...

—Estaba por meterte mano, Scorpius. Yo lo vi —Se inclinó hacia adelante y el otro se echó hacia atrás por reflejo. Alessandro asintió e hizo un gesto que los abarcaba a los dos—. ¿Cómo es que pasa esto? Reaccionas así con todos, a menos que te mueras de vergüenza. Todos menos Potter.

Malfoy sólo lo observó a los ojos durante un rato que pareció eterno para ambos; vagamente, mientras estaba semiapoyado encima del rubio, Zabini deseó que a Albus no le diese por entrar en ese momento. No quería más convivencias complicadas en lo que le restaba de estadía en Hogwarts.

Luego, una luz se encendió en los ojos plateados, y estos destellaron cuando Scorpius sacudió la cabeza y se rio.  
— _Alessio_ , ¿es eso? ¿Te molesta que Albus y yo seamos cariñosos?

—No es que me moleste, allá ustedes con su asunto, pero si van a estar todo el día en eso, en un cuarto donde somos tres...—Dejó las palabras en el aire y optó por encogerse de hombros, enderezándose, y a la vez, permitiendo que su amigo de la infancia hiciese lo mismo.

Scorpius tuvo la decencia para lucir avergonzado y se cubrió la boca con la mano por unos segundos.

—Lo siento, imaginé que te molestaba.

—¿En serio?

Él asintió.

—Sé que...que es raro —Confesó, y Alessandro sintió que podía abrazarlo, sacudirlo y gritarle un "¡al fin!", hasta que continuó—, ni los Malfoy ni los Zabini somos así, y venimos de líneas de Slytherin, claro que es raro para nosotros, lo entiendo. Pero Al es Potter, viene de una familia de Gryffindors y además es pariente de los Weasley, _Alessio_ , ¿has tratado con Weasley, además de Rose y Hugo? No has entrado a su casa cuando ya te tienen abrazado. Así que, sé que puede ser raro para nosotros, pero así son las cosas con Al y no voy a despreciar a mi mejor amigo por haber sido criado diferente a mí.

Alessandro se olvidó del decoro Zabini cuando observó boquiabierto al otro muchacho, que mostraba un tenue rubor y jugueteaba con sus dedos otra vez.

—¿Eres...son...son así, actúan así, porque él es medio Weasley? —Se aseguró de hablar con tanta coherencia como podía. La sola idea le daba ganas de echarse a reír.

Scorpius, sin embargo, asintió con ganas y le sonrió.

—Qué bueno que lo entiendas, intenta no molestarte con él por eso, ¿sí? En realidad, es muy lindo y divertido, y si me quiere abrazar todo el tiempo, bueno...—Él resopló y se encogió de hombros—. No tiene nada de malo.

Malfoy le dio un toque breve en la muñeca y se puso de pie. Contento de resolver la situación, le avisó que iría por Albus, que estaba esperando en la Sala Común, y lo vio marcharse con una gran sonrisa.

Y por primera vez, Alessandro Zabini sintió lástima por el bruto de Albus Potter. Pero, de nuevo, aquel no era asunto suyo, ¿cierto?

**"...Albus es medio Weasley y ellos son así"**


	3. III

**"Scorpius no tiene novia porque..."**

Draco Malfoy terminó de anudarse la corbata, comprobó las mangas dobladas de su camisa, a los gemelos con grabados de serpiente y sus iniciales, y sus zapatos previamente lustrados por los elfos domésticos. No importaba que tuviese que usar ropa muggle para el trabajo encubierto, lucía fantástico. Sólo por costumbre, se dio una última mirada en el espejo, se fijó que no tuviese un mechón fuera de lugar en la cabeza y que la coleta la cayese por la espalda como una cascada de rubio platinado. Así era.

Orgulloso de sí mismo, sonrió y le guiñó a su reflejo, que se rio de forma tonta y simuló silbarle al verlo alejarse a largas zancadas. Draco sacudió la cabeza y compuso su expresión neutral para la vida cotidiana.

Se paseó por el pasillo del segundo piso de Malfoy Manor como el jodido rey del lugar que era, saludó con cortesía los retratos de sus antepasados más queridos, ignoró la mirada insistente del cuadro de Lucius, y se detuvo delante de una puerta casi tan bien esculpida y con el mismo número de encantamientos protectores que la de su propio cuarto. No tocó, pues esta se abrió para él en cuanto el dueño de la habitación se percató de su presencia detrás de las protecciones.

Draco se paró bajo el umbral.

Entre todos los lujos, Scorpius resplandecía con un brillo propio que le llenaba el pecho de orgullo. Su hijo era más que un Malfoy, era más de lo que él pudo aspirar a su edad. Era el epítome de los cambios en su vida, de las elecciones y consecuencias, del pasado que dejaba atrás, y si permitirle pasar la tarde del día de navidad en casa de los Weasley no lo demostraba, Draco no sabía qué sí lo haría.

Aun así, Scorpius se doblaba las mangas de la camisa con el giro de muñeca que Lucius le enseñó alguna vez, porque su padre se lo enseñó a él, y el padre de este a él, y así sucesivamente, para que los Malfoy pudiesen verse presentables sin magia. Comprobó los gemelos, la réplica casi exacta de los de Draco, a excepción de la diferencia en las iniciales, y le dio una revisión final al cabello perfecto.

Scorpius sonrió y le guiñó a su reflejo, y este cayó hacia atrás en un acto de desmayo por la emoción. Draco lo escuchó reírse con la misma calmada fascinación con que, años atrás, escuchaba al amor de su vida en Hogwarts, y luego el piano que tocaba Astoria Greengrass para él, en los días en que tenía pesadillas sobre la guerra y el Señor Tenebroso.

Ni su amor juvenil, ni Astoria estaban ahí ahora. Sólo él y Scorpius, pero eso estaba bien. Tener a su hijo, y a nadie más, estaba bien.

—Revisa por última vez tus regalos bajo el árbol, Scorpius, me parece que acaban de llegar algunos de los Greengrass —Habló en voz baja, no necesitaba alzarla para hacerse oír. El adolescente lo miró a través del espejo, los ojos de ambos se encontraron; Draco se permitió una ligera sonrisa, la que no reservaba para nadie más que ese muchacho.

—Sí, padre —Contestó en el monótono tono de cualquier mago de sangrepura, arrastrando las palabras, mas la sonrisa ladeada desmentía la forma en que sonaba.

—Y avísame si alguno es de una novia.

El adolescente avanzó hacia él, se detuvo a un lado, ambos bajo el umbral de la puerta. Lo observó de reojo y rio.

—Claro, padre. Pero no te hagas ilusiones.

Scorpius Malfoy caminó lejos, por el pasillo, y hacia el piso inferior. Draco permaneció inmóvil un momento, preguntándose si así se vería él a su edad; luego se dijo que era ridículo. A la edad de Scorpius, era un jodido mortífago que pasaba los días encerrado en una sala oculta, en un castillo que lo vio crecer.

Draco rara vez se sentía tan aliviado de que su hijo fuese diferente a él, a pesar de los momentos difíciles que aquello les pudo producir.

Se dio la vuelta, escuchó que la puerta se cerraba por arte de magia detrás de él, y bajó también.

Sin Astoria para insistirle en que Malfoy Manor debía ser una cápsula de brillo y espíritu navideño, las decoraciones eran escasas, de plata y blanco entre lo que ya era, de por sí, de dichos colores. El árbol, de unos tres metros de diámetro, tenía el tronco claro y un conjunto de ramas de múltiples hojas diminutas, picudas y plateadas.

Era su mejor intento de un hogar alegre por las fiestas. Si a Scorpius le molestaba, le resultaba ridículo, o sólo le importaban los paquetes que lo aguardaban debajo, no lo demostró.

El antiguo príncipe de las serpientes vio a su hijo contemplar el árbol por unos segundos, con ojos que brillaban, antes de agacharse con un movimiento grácil y lento, para examinar los paquetes envueltos, que otorgaban a la sala más color del que la Mansión tendía a aceptar.

—La tía Daphne mandó dos —Le avisó, pasando un obsequio tras otro, sin hacer más que leer las notas que estaban adheridas al papel de regalo o percatarse de la firma mágica de quien lo hizo llegar hasta allí—, la abuela Narcissa envía uno para ti también. Este es de la señora Molly Weasley, ¿puedes creerlo, padre? Albus, _Alessio_ , Rose, vaya, Rose en serio me mandó algo, y Hugo, bueno, firmaron el mismo, pero es algo. Lorcan, ah, este chico, sí, debí pensar en algo para él también...

Draco tomó asiento en el sofá de tres plazas en el salón, cruzó las piernas, apoyó las manos entrelazadas en el regazo, y esperó. El lugar se llenaba con la voz de Scorpius, y era una de las mejores experiencias que podía tener desde su descubrimiento sobre la paternidad.

—¿Y nada de una futura novia? —Insistió, en un tono bajo y divertido, que el Malfoy menor debió reconocer, porque lo miró por encima del hombro y arrugó la nariz—. ¿Una Hufflepuff de otro año, por ejemplo? ¿Una Slytherin interesada en tu apellido? ¿O...un Gryffindor muy audaz, igual que los leones de su Casa?

—Podrías contar el regalo de Rose Weasley-Granger como el de una Gryffindor audaz, padre —Le contestó en un murmullo ahogado, y aunque lo disimulase bien, Draco notó la sacudida de los hombros por su risa silenciosa.

—¿Y ya? ¿Sin pretendientes al acecho?

—Nada de nada, padre.

—A tu edad, medio colegio babeaba por mí —Cuando su hijo se giró hacia él, Draco se permitió dejar caer la máscara usual de indiferencia. Se pasó la coleta por encima de un hombro y se enderezó, adoptando, en su lugar, la expresión altiva con que solía presumir de sus conquistas en tiempos mejores—, besaban el suelo que pisaba, me comparaban con uno de esos cuadros muggles de figuras etéreas con alas, _angelos_ o algo así les decían.

—¿Y la otra mitad era la que intentaba matarte, padre?

Draco entrecerró los ojos. A Scorpius le tomó alrededor de un minuto comenzar a carcajearse y doblarse, sacudiendo una mano para restarle importancia al asunto.

—Papá —El apelativo sonó aún más cariñoso, a oídos del antiguo Slytherin, porque no solía ser usado por él—, yo no soy como tú.

—No tienes que decírmelo, se nota —Draco fingió un dramático suspiro y se reclinó en el asiento. El adolescente cogió uno de los paquetes y se apresuró a acomodarse junto a él.

El hombre lo recibió; era el regalo que su madre enviaba desde Francia. Acarició el papel de la envoltura con la yema de los dedos, percibió la magia con la que cual fue dirigido allí, un rastro familiar, uno que solía dejar estelas por la Mansión cuando ella todavía residía ahí.

Decidió apartarlo y abrirlo cuando estuviese a solas. Scorpius, que estaba cerca y lo observaba, asintió cuando notó lo que elegía.

—Un día, Scorpius —Comenzó a decirle, sin tener una idea del todo clara de cómo explicarse, e hizo una pausa, en la que se acomodó para quedar de costado y verlo—, espero que encuentres el amor que yo no tuve. Y cuando eso pase, ¿sabes qué quiero que hagas? —Lo observó negar y le fue imposible contener una sonrisa—. Que no lo dejes ir, si te hace feliz. Es todo. Tú no eres como yo, pero con saber que lo harás, que podrás tener esas oportunidades que yo no, me basta, me calma.

Scorpius asintió despacio. Draco notó que se inclinaba hacia él, se puso rígido, titubeó, y luego suspiró y lo permitió; su hijo lo abrazó, con la cabeza medio enterrada en la camisa que lucía, y los brazos, cada vez menos los flacuchos y cortos del niño que fue, lo apretaron. El que era conocido como príncipe de Slytherin, lo rodeó con cuidado y se quedó así.

—¿Papá?

—¿Hm?

Escuchó la risita de Scorpius, al mismo tiempo que las protecciones Malfoy le avisaban, con una vibración en los huesos, que llegaba un invitado, alguien que era bien recibido por parte de la familia. Supuso que sabía quién sería.

—Gracias, pero por ahora, creo que me divierto más con Al que con cualquier pretendiente que pueda tener por ahí, si es que le intereso a alguien —Scorpius, sonriente, se apartó lo suficiente para que quedase cara a cara. En un impulso, que no habría dudado de contener años atrás, Draco le sujetó la cabeza y le depositó un beso en la frente.

Astoria solía hacerlo. Ellos intercambiaron una breve mirada en reconocimiento al gesto, a lo que significaba. Después, el momento se había ido; un Scorpius emocionado se levantaba y corría de vuelta a su cuarto, diciéndole algo sobre que iría a buscar los regalos que entregaría en persona, y Draco volvía a echarse el cabello hacia atrás y retomaba la máscara en blanco que era su expresión regular.

Se puso de pie despacio y se dirigió a la entrada principal sin prisas. Era su jodida casa, podían esperarlo.

Nada más abrir, divisó la mata de cabello rebelde que Albus Potter llevaba como sello familiar, mientras el muchacho aparecía detrás de unos arbustos con la forma de dragones e hipogrifos, y como cada vez que se movía por el jardín sin Scorpius, se demoraba unos instantes en ubicar el camino de piedra que guiaba hacia adentro.

Albus inclinó la cabeza cuando aún estaba a un metro de distancia, se secó las manos en el pantalón, y le tendió una. Draco podría haberse reído de la ironía de la vida cuando se la estrechó.

—Albus Potter.

—Señor Malfoy —Una segunda inclinación de cabeza, un cambio de peso de un pie al otro, y se aclaraba la garganta. _Tan obvio_ —, feliz navidad. Los Weasley y los Potter enviamos un regalo para usted.

Draco dio un asentimiento lento.

—Qué afortunado soy. No lo he visto, Scorpius no me dijo sobre el; está buscando algunos paquetes en su cuarto —Mencionó, al caer en cuenta de que el chico Potter miraba detrás de él, como si creyese que podía esconder a su hijo tras su espalda, porque sí.

Albus se pasó una mano por el cabello, _tan Potter_ , y asintió también.

Draco casi podía oír los pasos apresurados de Scorpius en el piso de arriba. Aprovechó el momento y la disposición del adolescente.

—¿Cómo está tu padre, Albus?

El chico Potter lo miró con el ceño fruncido por unos segundos. Después debió recordar quién era, porque se encogió de hombros y casi sonrió.

—Bien, digo, entre el trabajo y eso de intentar que James haga algo útil con su vida y Lily no salga con ningún hombre hasta dentro de diez años. Bien, sí, supongo —Volvió a encogerse.

—Asumo que tú no le causarás los mismos problemas que tus hermanos, ¿o me equivoco?

—No, señor —Él exhaló algo similar a una risa y un suspiro a la vez—, me estoy comportando, lo juro. Le puede preguntar a Scorp.

—Si fuese por Scorp, tú nunca harías nada mal.

La admisión le arrebató al chico Potter una genuina sonrisa. Draco lo observó con cautela, hasta que este pareció recordar algo y apuntó con el pulgar hacia la entrada de la Mansión.

—Papá está esperándonos, aún no manejo la Aparición, mucho menos si me llevo a Scorp. A él también le puede preguntar.  
Y lo que pudo ser una broma del adolescente, dejó a Draco paralizado en su propia entrada principal, incluso cuando su hijo descendió y se unió a ellos, lanzándose a los brazos del chico y comenzando una charla acerca de los paquetes que llevaba, los que Albus enseguida sujetó por él.

—Hasta más tarde, señor Malfoy —Se despidió el muchacho con una inclinación leve, ya que cargaba con los regalos. Todavía sonreía y sus ojos se desviaban hacia Scorpius en cada oportunidad que encontraba—, y feliz navidad, otra vez.  
—¡Vuelvo para la cena, padre!

Los vio alejarse por el camino de piedra y perderse entre los arbustos, donde ya no pululaban pavos albinos, por suerte. Vagamente, se preguntó si la entrada y él parado ahí, se verían desde la reja, y agradeció haberse arreglado como de costumbre, ante la idea de Harry Potter a unos metros de distancia.

La añoranza y los cosquilleos que sentía, quedaron relegados a un segundo plano por el sonido lejano de risas de un par de adolescentes. Pensó en la sonrisa resplandeciente de su hijo, en la forma en que el rostro le cambiaba, en los movimientos compulsivos de Albus.

Y Draco Malfoy _entendió_.

Se dio la vuelta, dejando que un elfo doméstico cerrase la puerta por él, y se dijo a sí mismo que el encanto Potter estaba en ese maldito nido de pájaros sobre la cabeza.

**"...estar con Albus es más divertido"**


	4. IV

**"Scorpius es romántico y trata bien a quienes están enamorados, a menos que sea de Albus, porque..."**

James Potter respiró profundo. Se pasó las manos por el cabello, dejándolo algo desordenado, se palpó el uniforme de Quidditch y se secó el sudor de las manos con el pantalón.

Ese era el día, por Merlín. Era _su_ día.

Con el andar despreocupado que sólo un séptimo año que sabe que no va a tener problemas con los exámenes finales (porque le daba igual, él trabajaría para su tío George en Sortilegios Weasley, y no necesitaba Extraordinarios para eso) y la sonrisa de quien llevó a la victoria a Gryffindor en el primer partido después del regreso de las vacaciones navideñas, James se adentró al castillo y caminó hacia el Gran Comedor.

Lo había pensado, de verdad que sí. Al darse cuenta, unos meses atrás, decidió que no haría nada, pero desde diciembre, su resolución de mantenerse quieto se derrumbaba.

En su mente, aquella situación era mejor. Lejos de Hogwarts, de miradas indiscretas, oídos en las paredes, fantasmas curiosos, y la posibilidad de ser la nueva burla, si es que resultaba mal.

Pero no resultaría mal. Él sabía que no.

O al menos, no _tan_ mal.

James sacudió la cabeza para apartar los pensamientos negativos de su mente. Él iba a hacer esto. Si hace años, no fue capaz de hacer nada para evitar que su prima Victoire se presentase con su encanto veela, y se llevase a su primer amor, Ted, entonces se armaría del jodido coraje Gryffindor por el que fue designado allí en esa ocasión, y aunque no tuviese esperanzas, iba a hacerlo, porque aun en el peor de los casos, obtendría unos segundos donde la completa atención de esta persona estaría en él y sólo en él.

Muchos estudiantes estaban cenando cuando James Potter se dirigió hacia la mesa Slytherin. Miradas atentas lo captaron y siguieron el recorrido que hacía, el objetivo era obvio para cualquiera; antes del juego de esa tarde, se habría sentido intimidado, pero acababa de ser celebrado por su equipo, maldición, el valor lo iba a abandonar si no actuaba pronto.  
Se detuvo detrás de dos estudiantes que comían con las cabezas muy juntas, porque hablaban en voz baja, supuso, de un tema del que no querían que otros se enterasen.

Albus fue el primero en reaccionar. Levantó la cabeza al notar una presencia inusual detrás de ambos, se giró y le frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué quieres? —Soltó, con la cara de fastidiado de cualquier hermano menor cuando el mayor se le acerca sin motivo aparente. James disfrutó de saber que, por una vez, Albus era el que estaba tremendamente equivocado entre los dos.

—Buenas noches, James —Scorpius lo siguió tras unos segundos, pero este, a diferencia del amargado que tenía por hermano, lo observó con una ligera y tímida sonrisa, que le hizo sentir que su corazón se saltaba un latido—, oímos a los Gryffindor celebrar. Felicitaciones.

James sentía que se iba a derretir. Se quedó atrapado en la forma en que los labios de Malfoy se curvaban, más del lado izquierdo que el derecho, y se preguntó el nombre exacto del color gris que tenía en los ojos, y-

No se dio cuenta de que estaba parado como un bobo, mirándolo con los labios entreabiertos, hasta que escuchó a Albus carraspear.

James se apresuró a aclararse la garganta, se revolvió el cabello y mostró la sonrisa rompecorazones, marca Potter, que su madre solía halagarle. Mientras intentaba recordar que tenía el don para hablar y se forzaba a que su voz fuese más allá de su boca, percibió el movimiento de Albus, a punto de ponerse de pie.

En un arranque de pánico, estiró un brazo para empujarlo en el pecho y detenerlo, y su mano voló a la muñeca de Scorpius, que abrió mucho los ojos, observó el agarre y después a él, con ojos inquisidores y claros.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo? —Los susurros y silbidos no bastaron para ocultar el sonido gutural de su hermano, más similar al gruñido de un perro que un bufido humano. Albus hizo el ademán de levantarse, y de nuevo, lo detuvo—. A solas, por favor, Scorpius.

Scorpius le dedicó una mirada nerviosa a su mejor amigo, titubeó, como si le fuese a decir algo, pero ante los chiflidos de compañeros de otras Casas y susurros de "ve, ve", asintió y se puso de pie. Y James Potter podía lucir como un tonto en ese momento, pero era un tonto sonriente que salió del Gran Comedor con un Scorpius Malfoy detrás.

Incluso si salía mal, aquellos segundos de camino hasta el pasillo, valieron todos los meses de incertidumbre del año pasado.

En el corredor, cuando nuevas miradas los siguieron y un coro de voces se elevó, Scorpius se detuvo, y el agarre que aún mantenía en su muñeca, sin darse cuenta, lo hizo frenar también. James se dio la vuelta para encararlo, a tiempo para notar que Malfoy deslizaba la varita fuera de su manga con un movimiento ágil, más de lo que habría esperado, y hacía una floritura.

No había que ser un genio para percatarse de que el encantamiento no verbal, fuese cual fuese, construyó una barrera sólida y semivisible en torno a ambos, de una espesa consistencia gris y aspecto de humo. James dio por hecho que no serían escuchados, y aquello era un peso apartado de sus hombros.

—No me puedo alejar mucho —Explicó Scorpius, guardando la varita con un pequeño puchero, que hacía que quisiera besarlo una y otra vez—, no he terminado de comer y Al se pondría medio loco si no vuelvo rápido. Si piensas que no es suficiente, podemos hablar después, pero esto, yo, no sé cómo hacernos invisibles en sí, entonces...

—Está bien —James le restó importancia con un gesto de su mano y dio un último vistazo a la barrera, más para tener algo de tiempo para pensar en la estupidez en que se metió, sin la distracción que era Scorpius Malfoy y su expresión de serena espera a que hablase—. Quería hablar contigo...como dije, sí...hablarte, hablarte sobre algo, el lugar no importa.

Alguien que le diese un premio de elocuencia. _Digno hijo de su padre_ , habría dicho la tía Hermione, estaba seguro.

El rubor se le subió a las mejillas cuando se obligó a mirar hacia adelante y se encontró con Scorpius que asentía, sonreía y le pedía que siguiese con un gesto.

—Escuché...rumores —Por la forma en que los ojos de Malfoy se apagaron, James supo que había cometido un error. Echándose hacia adelante, comenzó a gesticular con ambas manos para arreglar el asunto cuanto antes—, no, no así, no esos, no como los de primer año. No, no así. Eran...eran diferentes, sí.

—Si mencionan a mi padre o...

—No, no es eso, en serio. No tiene nada que ver con tu familia, Scorpius. Y no es nada malo, más bien, yo diría, y bien merecido que lo tienes, que te halagan.

Entonces Scorpius parpadeó a la nada y sus ojos volvieron a cobrar vida y destellaron en un tono gris-azulado por la curiosidad. James habría ganado cien partidos de Quidditch, si aquello hacía que lo mirase de esa forma con más frecuencia.

—¿Y qué dicen...?

James inhaló hondo y se preparó, como quien va a un duelo que podría darle todo lo que desea. Así se sentía, ridículamente.

—Dicen, pues, dicen que...que te pareces a tu padre, sí, al señor Malfoy, ¡pero no por nada de lo que piensas! —Alzó la voz sin pensar, en su prisa por aclararlo, y Scorpius dio un brinco por la impresión. James se sintió enrojecer, pero este se cubrió la boca con la mano para disimular la risa, y de nuevo, valió la pena—. Ellos, bueno, por ahí, en el castillo, ya sabes, dicen...que te pareces en...en eso, en cómo te ves, en...en lo _bien_ que te ves.

James dejó la frase en el aire unos segundos, hasta ver que el entrecejo fruncido de Malfoy desaparecía y la comprensión le destellaba en los ojos. Murmuró un "oh" y se sujetó la barbilla, sin mirarlo.

—Sí, ahm, además de eso, dicen que...que recibes invitaciones, a salir a Hogsmeade y esas cosas, y propuestas, muchas propuestas. ¿Es...es verdad?

La respuesta se demoró unos instantes; instantes de silencio tenso, en los que James quiso gritar y lloriquear, y deseó no haber sido Gryffindor, porque cualquier otro miembro en otra Casa, no habría decidido hacer aquella estupidez. Luego Scorpius asintió despacio.

—Sí, eso...sí. Por Merlín, no vayas por ahí diciéndolo, por favor —El Slytherin unió sus manos por delante de él en una súplica silenciosa, el puchero estaba de regreso en sus labios y Scorpius dio un paso hacia él, lo que le permitió a James apreciar esa vista sin complicaciones. Estaba a punto de babear, mierda—, no quiero parecer...ya sabes, no, eso no. Yo...

—Dicen que no los aceptas —Interrumpió, y para desvanecer la expresión de horror que se le dibujó, se apresuró a añadir— y eso está bien, digo, ¡no aceptes a quien no quieras! Son horribles esas personas que obligan a otras, y esas que salen con unas sin quererlas, y eso no...no me gusta...y de todos modos, tú no eres así. Los rumores dicen que los tratas muy bien incluso después de rechazarlos, aún a los más molestos, pero nadie sabe exactamente quiénes son porque no los dejas en ridículo diciendo sus nombres.

—Eso sí sería horrible —Scorpius se enderezó y frunció un poco el ceño. James sintió que acababa de volver a arruinarlo y se dio un golpe en la frente, sonoro, no doloroso, y tan obvio como sólo un Gryffindor desesperado podría hacerlo. Le pareció escuchar que el otro le preguntaba si estaba bien y quiso lloriquear, porque no se podía ser _tan_ Scorpius.

—Sí sería, y como…como sé que no eres de esos, yo quería, yo pensé, que, que podía, tú entiendes, y tú no dirías porque…porque bueno, eso sería…sí, eso.

El león se animó a mirar de reojo al Slytherin, sólo para descubrir que tenía el rostro convertido en una máscara de confusión total. Maldito Merlín, lo iba a hacer, ¿verdad? Iba a hacer que lo dijera, porque, de otro modo, no le entraría en esa linda cabeza rubia platinada que un Potter (o dos) pudiese estar a punto de besar el suelo por el que camina.

Sí, lo iba a hacer. Bueno, por algo quedó en la Casa del rojo y dorado, ¿no?

_Estúpido Godric, ¿no podías pedir otra cualidad? ¿no podías pedir comprensión, más bien, algo que me ayudará aquí? No, valor. Jodido valor. Excelente._

James respiró profundo, por lo que creyó que era como la novena vez en los últimos minutos, y se talló las manos en el uniforme.

—Queríadecirtequemegustasmuchísimoysoyidiotaynocreoteneroportunidadperoigualteloqueríadecirporquesíyasílosabrías.

¿En qué momento cerró los ojos, para no ver su reacción? James se imaginó a sus ancestros Gryffindor decepcionados y entreabrió los párpados. Scorpius lo observaba con la cabeza ladeada y la mano en la barbilla, el ceño ya no estaba.

—No te entiendo, lo siento, es que…hablaste muy rápido —Se encogió un poco y bajó el brazo, para comenzar a juguetear con sus dedos, y James estaba sin aliento por haber soltado aquello de golpe, y sólo quería tomar esas manos y demostrarle que-

 _No_ , lo haría bien. Lo haría como nunca se atrevió a hacerlo con Ted.

—Que me…que me…me gustas. Me gustas muchísimo —Scorpius cuadró los hombros y unos ojos muy abiertos, que eran mercurio líquido, se fijaron en él. Y ahí estaba, gracias a Merlín; era el instante por el que lo hacía, los preciosos segundos en que Scorpius Malfoy no tenía la atención puesta en nadie más que él, en que James lo era todo, mientras intentaba entender lo que acababa de oír. Y eso estaba bien, decidió, sí valió la pena. Con una sonrisa torcida, continuó, en voz baja, a pesar de que sabía que no podrían escuchar fuera de la barrera—. Me gustas, de verdad. Y no creo que yo te guste, no me tienes que explicar nada, entiendo, yo…yo sólo quería que lo supieras, no, no sé, era…son cosas de Gryffindor.

James se encogió de hombros y liberó su nerviosismo con una risita hueca. Frente a él, Scorpius se removió, jugueteó con las manos de nuevo, y apretó los labios, y se dedicó a mirar el suelo por unos momentos, antes de asentir despacio.

—Entiendo —Susurró, y era un tono tan suave, tan dulce, que James sólo deseó abrazarlo, porque nadie que hablase de ese modo podía ser consciente de que le llenaba el pecho de calidez un segundo y lo destrozaba al siguiente—, sí, yo, perdona. No puedo corresponderte. Pero, yo, en serio, en serio, aprecio mucho que me lo dijeras; no sé qué viste en mí, porque nos conocemos desde hace años por Albus, pero creo conocerte lo suficiente para saber que tienes…tienes unos muy lindos sentimientos, _corazón de león_. Gracias, James, y espero que encuentres a esa persona que yo sé que te va a querer tanto como tú a ella o él.

 _Corazón de león_. Ginny le decía así de pequeño.

Sin darse cuenta, James Potter continuó con una ligera sonrisa, al tiempo que algo dentro de él se rompía de una forma tan delicada que era complicado diferenciar qué dolía y qué se sentía bien por soltar ese secreto al fin. Los rumores tenían razón.

—¿Te gusta alguien, Scorpius? —Preguntó con cautela, al notar que el otro aún no estaba dispuesto a quitar la barrera. Él supuso que le estaba dando un rato para prepararse para volver, y lo agradeció enormemente.

Si era lo que pensó que pasaría desde un comienzo, e incluso así, insistió, ¿por qué tenía que doler? ¿cómo es que sabía que se encerraría tras sus cortinas apenas pisase su cuarto en la torre de Gryffindor, que no querría ver a nadie por unos días?

Scorpius sacó la varita de su túnica entonces, y lo miró a los ojos.

—No, James —Y sonrió, y James supo que había algo mal en el tono en que lo dijo, pero el muchacho le tendió la mano y pudo sostenerla y apretar la tersa y pálida piel, y el mundo cobró sentido de una manera que lo hizo olvidarse de cualquier sospecha que albergase antes. Nada importaba, si lo sujetaba así un momento, ni siquiera su corazón roto—. ¿Volvemos?

Él sólo atinó a asentir. Con una floritura y un giro de la muñeca que tenía libre, la barrera que los envolvía desapareció. James afirmó el agarre, Scorpius lo observó un segundo y asintió, y con esa sonrisa débil que tenía, se giró y lo guio de vuelta al Gran Comedor.

Dejó que lo tomara de la mano hasta el umbral de la puerta. Luego se detuvo, quedaron lado a lado, y Scorpius le dio una mirada larga que rezaba un "de verdad lo siento" y otro tipo de verdades, que hicieron que su corazón se ablandase y abriese la bocota.

—No es tu culpa —Susurró, y estaba convencido de ello. Con un último apretón y la segunda convicción, de que nunca volvería a tener la ocasión de tomar su mano así, lo soltó y se giró para encararlo; podía apreciar los murmullos de estudiantes más allá, las charlas que no entendía, incluso el sonido de los trastes al comer—, fuiste muy bueno conmigo.

Y Scorpius volvió a sonreírle, así que, otra vez, todo estaba bien en el mundo.

—Si te preguntan…—Empezó a decir en voz baja y dio un vistazo al comedor. James notó el instante exacto en que sus ojos se endurecieron, y quiso saber por qué, pero él lo observaba de nuevo y se perdió en cada detalle de ese rostro más joven que el suyo—, diles que me pediste ayuda con una tarea, todos saben que estoy adelantado en varias materias. Y cuéntame cuando encuentres a alguien, yo…yo te ayudaré a que los Weasley lo acepten, no importa quién sea.

James asintió. Tuvo el irracional impulso de abrazarlo, pero después de una charla a solas de la que los Slytherin eran conscientes, con miradas atentas clavadas como cuchillos, y en las puertas del Gran Comedor, podía no ser la mejor idea. Ni siquiera para un Gryffindor; su cuota de valor quedó agotada luego de la declaración, y se mantendría así por unos días.

Lo vio alejarse hacia su mesa después de una breve despedida. James sabía que tenía que regresar a la suya también, y luego poner una sonrisa para la celebración por el partido, pero hizo su andar lento y pausado hasta la mesa de los leones, y sus ojos buscaban más allá, donde Scorpius se paró detrás de Albus, porque una muchacha estaba sentada en el puesto que este ocupaba antes de que James lo apartase.

Junto a él, alguien se movió para hacerle un lugar. Apenas prestó atención a su hermana Lily cuando se sentó.

En la mesa de Slytherin, Scorpius le rodeaba los hombros a Albus y se inclinaba, de manera que su pecho quedase pegado a la espalda de este. La chica, una Hufflepuff, por los tonos de la túnica, se ponía de pie rápido y gritaba, si la sacudida al abrir la boca era una pista, pero el barullo de los otros estudiantes no le permitió saber qué decía.

Lily, atenta como siempre, le dio un codazo que pudo haberle roto una costilla. James se quejó, pero no despegó la mirada de la escena.

—Es Creta —Escuchó la voz de su hermanita, hablando como si fuese la mayor broma del mundo y tuviese que contener la risa—, Hufflepuff, ¿te fijaste? Estaba esperando que Scorpius y Albus no estuviesen pegados como siameses para declararse, me lo dijo ayer en una clase que compartimos. Es tan linda, pero no sabe lo que hace, pobrecita.

—¿Declararse? ¿a Scorpius? —Preguntó, aturdido, porque si había alguien lo bastante valiente para decir sus sentimientos en el comedor durante la cena, la admiraría. También porque Scorpius Malfoy acababa de soltar a Albus y se interponía entre él y la chica, varita en mano, y la postura dura y flexible de un duelista, que James ni siquiera sabía que él podía imitar tan bien.

Lily soltó una risita que sonó tan malvada como se imaginaba que habían sido las de Voldemort, de los relatos de sus tíos. James frunció el ceño y la miró de reojo, mientras se llevaba un trozo de tarta de melaza a la boca y masticaba despacio.

—Claro que no, bobo. A Albus. Me habló porque quería saber si estaba saliendo con Scorpius, como somos hermanos y eso, y me ha visto con Malfoy también, pero…

—¿Albus? ¿ _saliendo_ con Scorpius?

Un profesor acababa de llamar la atención a la mesa Slytherin. Albus intercedió por Scorpius, que guardó la varita a una velocidad que podía ser inhumana, y la muchacha se alejó corriendo de ellos, con el rostro enterrado entre las manos.

Giró la cabeza, a tiempo para encontrarse con una mirada extraña de parte de su hermana. En Lily, aquella expresión la hacía verse igual que Ginny, cuando estaba a punto de decirle que no podía darle algo que deseaba desde lo más profundo de su ser, pero no quería hacerlo sentir mal.

—Hay un rumor de que Scorpius cuida que Albus no tenga pareja —Dijo en voz queda, apartando la mirada. No comió más tarta—, dicen que es muy seco y distraído, y que ya lo intentó, pero termina poniendo su amistad con él por encima de la relación. Dicen, también, que Scorpius prefiere no ver chicas heridas persiguiéndolos a ambos.

Él asintió lentamente.

Para James Potter, aquello tuvo sentido, aunque el dolor que sentía en el pecho se hizo sólo un poco más intenso cuando volvió a mirar hacia la mesa Slytherin, y notó que Albus le hacía espacio a Scorpius, para que se sentasen como estaban antes de que tuviesen su pequeña charla.

"… **sabe que su amigo es todo lo contrario y algo saldrá mal de esa combinación"**


	5. V

" **Scorpius besó a Albus Potter en el Gran Comedor, en medio de la cena, porque…"**

Albus Potter estaba, en lo que alguna vez escuchó llamar al señor Malfoy en un tono sutil de broma, en un _pánico de serpiente_ , ¿por qué? Pues porque era un Slytherin y un buen Slytherin no entraba en pánico igual que los demás miembros de otras Casas. No, cualquiera que conociera a una serpiente, sabía que el pánico Slytherin era incluso más histérico que el llanto Hufflepluff, más calculado que los horarios Ravenclaw y más irracional que el coraje Gryffindor.

El pánico de serpiente era todo lo que un buen Slytherin debe evitar. Pero Albus no era el ejemplo ideal de su Casa y las cortinas que acababa de rasgar por jalarlas con demasiada fuerza, lo demostraban.

Un sonido débil le recordó de la existencia de Alessandro Zabini, que estaba apostado a una cama de distancia, sumido en una lectura aparentemente más interesante que su rabieta. Al menos hasta el momento en que Albus casi destroza el dosel.

Se forzó a respirar profundo, a dejar salir la ira con el aire que expulsaba, pero bendito Merlín, qué difícil era.

Albus estaba cansado. No, más que eso. Albus estaba harto, estaba irritado, estaba a punto de cometer la estupidez que le cambiaría la vida y lo único que podía hacer era apretar la tela rota de las cortinas y lamentarse, porque ya no habría disimulo alguno cuando se colase a la cama de Scorpius esa noche. No es que él creyese que lo había ocultado bien de Alessandro, pero dado que este no le hacía preguntas y la única conversación al respecto (de la que él no supo qué resultó, por un jodido hechizo silenciador en la puerta, que no pudo deshacer), fue con Scorpius, supuso que la sutileza era mejor que hacer algo a lo loco.

Pero luego pensaba en lo de _esa_ tarde y todo su plan de discreción se iba a la mierda.

¿Cómo era posible que James se le hubiese declarado a Scorpius, _su_ Scorpius? ¿cómo es que, siquiera, consideró mirarlo con otros ojos?

Albus se sentó en el borde del colchón y se cruzó de brazos, la magia sin varita, descontrolada, la agitaba el cabello y sacudía una de las ventanas. Escuchó a Alessandro cerrar sus cortinas y murmurar un hechizo, supuso, que lo dejaría leer en paz.

James era mayor que ellos, estaba a punto de salir de Hogwarts, y Scorpius era el mejor amigo de su hermano, ¿qué no existía algo como un código de hermanos, una regla que decía que nunca, jamás, por nada del mundo, vayas y te fijes en el mejor amigo de tus hermanos menores? Porque James Potter acababa de saltársela de esa forma descomunal y gloriosa con que los Gryffindor omitían las reglas (y si ese pensamiento provenía de otro comentario de Draco Malfoy, nadie podía culparlo por interesarse por lo que opinase un Inefable como aquel hombre, que además lo dejaba ir a buscar a su hijo y quedarse en la Mansión en vacaciones).

No sólo no lo cuestionó al respecto, ¿y si Scorpius estuviese enamorado de alguien más? ¿y si tenía una pareja celosa que luego retaría a James a un duelo por su amor? ¿y si hubiese resultado que estaba en una relación clandestina con un personaje importante del mundo mágico, que le hacía la vida imposible a su hermano?

_¿Y si lo hubiese aceptado?_

La sola idea de Scorpius, con su sonrisita dulce y las mejillas ruborizadas, en una cita en Hogsmeade con su hermano, le daba nauseas. Y si lo imaginaba llorando, cuando descubriese lo patán que James podía llegar a comportarse, le entraban ganas de ir a la Torre de Gryffindor para cobrar a base de golpes y maldiciones el daño que ni siquiera le había provocado aun fuera de su mente.

¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido, tan imprudente, tan… _tan James_?

Emitió una risa seca y hundió el rostro en sus manos, encorvándose.

Scorpius era tan bueno con las personas, no le sorprendería que James no hubiese captado el punto y lo estuviese siguiendo, para aprovecharse de la primera oportunidad que se le presentase.

¿Y qué haría él entonces?

Scorpius era _suyo_. Por Merlín, ¿cómo es que alguien no se había dado cuenta? ¿cómo es que todavía llegaban quienes pretendían llamar la atención del Malfoy?

Era suyo, _sólo suyo_ , maldición. No como un objeto, no era una propiedad privada, una simple pertenencia vana. Albus nunca consideraría apresarlo u obligarlo; lo quería libre, contento, con sus experimentos de pociones que le dejaban los ojos llorosos, sus libros pesados que apoyaba sobre la cama para verlo y hablarle, sus arranques de infantilismo, sus movimientos cautelosos cuando lo abrazaba, que siempre terminaban en apretones y una cabeza rubia que se escondía en su hombro y se acurrucaba, y Albus suspiraba por esa imagen.

Scorpius era suyo de maneras que nadie podría entender. Era suyo en formas que ni siquiera podía explicar con las palabras. _Suyo, suyo, suyo_.

Su amigo, su confidente, su salvador, su punto de apoyo, su maestro, su mejor estímulo, su rival incluso, aunque nunca en serio. Era _su_ Scorpius, el que se encerró con él en una cápsula donde sólo existían ellos dos durante los primeros años en Hogwarts, el que le confesó que no podía vivir en un mundo donde Albus Potter no existiese, el que estaba en su cabeza cuando proyectaba un Patronus.

 _Suyo_. Y Albus era de él, ¿cómo es que no lo notaban? ¿cómo es que alguien intentaba meterse en medio? Él estaba tan decidido a no tener a nadie más en su vida, que su familia y a Scorpius, que pudo haber insultado y haberse reído en la cara de la chica que se le declaró dos noches atrás, si este no hubiese intervenido para apartarla, diciéndole después, en tono asustadizo, que creyó que estaba por lastimarlo o que lo molestaba, porque no era usual ver a alguien de otra Casa entre las serpientes.

Nadie lo conocía como Scorpius, y él creía, él quería creer más de lo que quiso otra cosa alguna vez, que también funcionaba al revés. Que él no era el único que se sentía así. Que él no era el único que se estaba volviendo loco porque los días pasaban y la amenaza de la separación, después de terminar Hogwarts, se cernía sobre ellos, aunque no lo hablasen todavía, porque quedaba poco más de un año por delante.

Y si él no lo era todo para Scorpius, como este lo era para Albus, no sabía qué haría consigo mismo, con los futuros ideales con que soñaba, con el cúmulo de sentimientos sin nombre en su pecho cada vez que lo veía.

La cordura de Albus Potter pendía del hilo que era uno de esos pelos platinados en los que le gustaba enredar los dedos, cuando juraba que nadie los veía tan pegados. La magia sin varita, que opinaba lo mismo que él sobre James, destrozó un libro al arrojarlo contra la pared y arrancarle las hojas en el aire; era salvaje y estaba enojada, y Albus solía prevenir esos momentos, porque su magia en estado puro era más brusca de lo que le habría gustado admitir.

Pero, ¿cómo hacerlo, después de hoy? ¿y cómo vivir con Scorpius, sin que fuese _tan_ suyo, como él lo sentía?

Cuando se enteró de lo de James, por boca de una sonriente Lily, nada más y nada menos, su mejor amigo no le había dicho nada. No era una sorpresa, en cierto modo, porque Scorpius no era de presumir ese tipo de cosas y nunca le contaba quién se le declaraba y quién no; Albus tendía a saberlo por sí mismo, con dar un vistazo a los pasillos mientras caminaban juntos, y disfrutaba de dedicarles miradas fulminantes y sutiles maldiciones a quienes capturaba _in fraganti_ babeando por Malfoy.

Estaba más que claro que su hermano mayor cometió un error, que nunca debió ver con otros ojos a Scorpius. James tendría que haberlo considerado un hermanito, una extensión de Albus si era necesario, como una vez escuchó que lo describían los Weasley.

Y si él sabía que Scorpius lo rechazó, ¿por qué había algo que se removía dentro de su pecho y le daba una sensación de hundimiento?

James era todo lo que él no. El campeón de Quidditch, el de la imagen Weasley, el divertido, juguetón, el de sonrisa fácil que tenía su lado de la mesa lleno de regalos en San Valentín, el bravo león dispuesto a todo por lo que quería.

Albus lo quería, a su manera. Era molesto, imbécil, poco agraciado e imprudente en las formas en que sólo un adolescente alocado de diecisiete años podría serlo, y aun así, lo quería.

Pero si tenía que elegir entre Scorpius y James, se iba a quedar con una hermana y nada más. _No necesitaba otro_ , se dijo, tenía a los Weasley. Le pediría a Ted que fuese su nuevo hermano mayor y problema resuelto, porque el hueco que le quedaba al pensar en perder a Scorpius era insoportable y el de James no. Podría vivir con ello.

Quería tanto no tener que tomar una decisión como esa.

Luego de enterarse de la noticia, tuvo unos minutos para optar por actuar con normalidad. Hizo las tareas del día con Scorpius, subieron a comer juntos, le habló mientras el otro tomaba un baño largo para deshacerse del agotamiento de las clases. Albus no tocó su cama esa noche, uno de los brazos de su mejor amigo fue su almohada y todo el refugio que necesitaba, aunque este último no tuviese idea del efecto calmante que tenía para él, semejante al de una poción de Pomfrey.

Y después llegó la mañana, y la rutina se estableció hasta las horas libres que les quedaban en la tarde como recompensa por ser estudiantes ya mayores.

Entonces llegó James a la mesa Slytherin, y lejos de pedirle una cita, matrimonio, o algo peor a Scorpius, sólo le avisó que la directora lo mandó a buscarlo. Ambos se alejaron.

Albus no tenía idea de por qué la directora querría ver a Scorpius, si él se comportaba bien. Más que bien. Scorpius era un ángel muggle para los Slytherin, ni a un bludger la golpearía, y no usaba magia fuera de los duelos o situaciones que lo asustaban, como el asunto del comedor.

Tampoco sabía si era verdad, para empezar. ¿Y qué si su hermano tomó la iniciativa para algo más, donde él no pudiese verlos y defender la ingenuidad de su amigo?

Por eso, Albus Severus Potter, se echó a sí mismo un encantamiento desilusionador y los siguió por los pasillos. James se comportó con más timidez y dulzura de la que él creía posible, pero fue lo bastante tonto para tratar el tema de la declaración, y Scorpius sólo le recordó que seguramente habría alguien que lo esperase fuera de Hogwarts.

Cuando Scorpius miró directo en su dirección y comenzaron a hablar de Ted, Albus decidió que era suficiente.

Si hubiese sabido que tendría el pánico de serpiente apenas entrase a la habitación en las mazmorras, se habría quedado a escuchar todo sobre el amor infantil de James con el que era casi un primo-hermano para ellos.

¿Y si era verdad lo de la directora, pero al salir, James acorraló a Scorpius en una pared? ¿y si se encerraron en un retrato?

¿Y si usaba la inocencia de Scorpius en su contra? ¡Él ni siquiera había dado un beso! Albus lo sabría, como su mejor amigo, si hubiese ocurrido.

¿Y si Scorpius lo reconsideraba, porque sabía que James era un Potter y no quería romperle el corazón a la familia de Albus?

¿Y si-?

Las posibilidades lo tenían a punto de estallar. Lloriqueaba por dentro y se retorcía en la cama, y la magia libre comenzaba a desquebrajar el dosel, que pronto le caería encima y le daría una entrada directa a la enfermería, si continuaba con esa estupidez.

Se cubrió el rostro con las manos, respiró profundo, y se obligó a plegar la magia contra su cuerpo, como debía ser. A dominarla. A atarla.

Se dijo que estaba siendo ridículo, que no tendría que estar pensando en llevarse a Scorpius donde nadie con esas intenciones pudiese verlo, que aún le quedaba un año de compañía constante. Que Scorpius Malfoy jamás lo abandonaría tras siete años de amistad y con todo lo que habían pasado juntos.

Pero Scorpius no se apareció en el resto de la tarde y Albus se dedicó a mirar el techo con lágrimas no derramadas, imaginado vidas donde aquel Malfoy nunca sería suyo _. Y le dolió_.

Fue en la hora de cena, entonces, cuando Albus se arrastró fuera de la cama después de que Alessandro le hubiese pasado por un lado y le hubiese recordado que tenía un estómago y necesitaba ser llenado, aun si quería encontrar los secretos al universo en el dosel semidestrozado.

Albus Potter nunca caminó cabizbajo al Gran Comedor hasta esa noche. Quería hundirse, esconderse bajo las mantas. Quería escribirle a su madre para preguntar si le podía enviar los dulces caseros de la abuela Molly para días tristes. Quería tantas cosas, y lo que encabezaba la lista, no era nada más que saber que Scorpius eran tan suyo como él lo era del otro.

Se sentó en la mesa de las serpientes sin cuidado, ni siquiera se fijó en quiénes lo rodeaban, y estos, al ver imposible la comunicación con él, dejaron de intentarlo. Albus se sirvió y se quedó mirando la comida en los finos platos, y de pronto, odió todo lo que veía si no estaba Scorpius cerca y la vista se le nubló, pero no lloraría. No lo había hecho en primer año, no así, y no lo haría a esas alturas. Y no por su mejor amigo, que se sentiría devastado si llegaba y lo veía en ese estado.

Así que Albus tomó la segunda decisión difícil de la noche y aguardó a Scorpius, con los ojos puestos en la entrada. No le importó disimular, no le importó dejar el orgullo tirado, no le importó nada, más que buscar con la mirada una cabellera platinada que reconocería donde fuese que estuviese parado.

Vio a Lily, colgada del brazo de un Lysander que miraba el techo y señalaba las velas flotantes, pero sonreía cuando ella le contestaba. A Rose y Hugo, cargados de libros, en especial la primera. A Lorcan y Dominique.

A James. Entró solo y se reunió con sus dos mejores amigos, y Albus lo miró con la suficiente insistencia para que el idiota de su hermano levantase la cabeza y se girase, y lo encontrase.

"¿Dónde está?" preguntó, sólo con el movimiento de los labios. Y cuando James se sonrojó y apartó los ojos, Albus sintió que su corazón se detenía.

Se levantó de golpe. Miradas se volvieron hacia él, un coro de susurros se elevó. Tal vez tiró un plato y dispersó la comida, tal vez pisó su túnica y trastabilló. Tal vez un profesor lo llamó, o puede que fuese el mismo Alessandro, listo para reprenderlo por la falta de sutileza.

No le importó, de nuevo, porque tenía los puños apretados y caminaba hacia la mesa Gryffindor, y aun no decidía si quería caerle a golpes o sacar la varita y usar las maldiciones que sabía que no podría aplicar en nadie más que un estudiante mayor, supuestamente capaz de defenderse de ellas.

Él iba a hacer que el jodido comedor explotase, si era necesario, y su magia sin varita se levantó y agitó las velas, de acuerdo con Albus y contenta de cooperar.

Y luego lo escuchó, y sus hombros cayeron mientras se giraba tan rápido que se mareó, porque Scorpius acababa de gritar su nombre y estaba en el umbral de la entrada.

Lo examinó con un vistazo. La ropa estaba en su sitio, no tenía marcas de besos duros, ni los labios hinchados, y la respiración agitada y el rubor, podía ser atribuido a que corrió hasta allí, por una mente en condiciones comunes _. Y la de Albus no estaba así._

Volvió la cabeza hacia James. Estaba listo para atravesar los pasos que todavía los separaban y lanzarse sobre su cuello, cuando la voz de Scorpius llamó de nuevo.

Se dio la vuelta.

Scorpius corría hacia él. Era un torbellino de cabello rubio y túnicas oscuras, y tenía los brazos extendidos, tal y como lo hacía cada año cuando se reencontraban en el andén, incluso si se habían visto el día anterior por una visita rápida.

El pecho de Albus se calentó con una sensación familiar, a la que todavía no sabía cómo llamarle. Antes de que pudiese pensarlo, tenía los brazos abiertos para él, Scorpius se estrellaba contra su cuerpo, y lo rodeaba. Sus cuerpos eran dos piezas encajadas a la perfección.

Albus le puso las manos en los costados y palpó, y comprobó que todo estuviese en orden, como buscando heridas. Scorpius se rio, se balanceó sobre sus pies y le puso las manos sobre los hombros, a pesar de ser el más alto de los dos.

—Adivina qué —Comenzó a decir, pero Albus estaba embelesado y no contestó. Lo apretó más contra sí, hasta que quedaron pegados, y le sujetó la nuca, y aspiró del aroma al chocolate que Scorpius devoraba con frecuencia y de la canela del acondicionador nuevo que le regaló, y se maravilló con lo cálido que se sentía así de cerca, y su mente se nubló, y-

Y olvidó que estaban en el Gran Comedor, porque con Scorpius, el lugar dejaba de tener relevancia. El mundo entero, en realidad, dejaba de tenerla.

—Albus, Albus, Al…¿me estás escuchando? —Sabía, por el tono, que estaba haciendo puchero, y que no esperaba que fuese a darle una noticia y su mejor amigo enterrase el rostro en su cuello y se acurrucase allí, frente a todos—. Te estoy diciendo que la directora me llamó para darme una oportunidad importante, préstame atención, quiero que lo sepas. Voy a ser medimago, y ni siquiera mi padre lo sabe aún, pero yo quería que tú…

Scorpius se apartó lo suficiente para que quedasen cara a cara. Al hablar, su aliento chocaba con el rostro de Albus, y este inhaló sin disimulo y bebió de la esencia que era todo en él, lo Malfoy, lo Slytherin, lo que era única y exclusivamente Scorpius. Y todo era suyo, tenía que serlo.

—¿Me escuchaste? —Insistió el otro, tomándolo de las mejillas. El tacto de sus manos era delicado y frío, pero a Albus lo quemaba con deseos reprimidos, que habría sabido ignorar si no fuese por el pánico de las últimas horas. Sólo atinó a asentir y eso bastó para que la sonrisa más resplandeciente del mundo se apropiase de los labios delgados de su amigo—. Seré medimago, me darán un curso especial el próximo año, y entonces, no tendré que irme a ningún lugar lejos de ti y…

—¿ _Lejos de mí_?

Y entonces todo cobró sentido.

El pánico, de pronto, le pareció ridículo, porque aunque él estuviese muriendo de nervios y no lo hablase con su mejor amigo, este lo sabía, como siempre sabía lo que se refería a él. Scorpius no le dijo nada, pero optó por un curso que lo mantendría cerca, y Albus apostaría lo que fuese, sin temor a perder, a que incluso acomodaría el horario y lo dejaría seguirlo la mayor parte del tiempo.

Porque era Scorpius Malfoy de quien hablaba, y _su_ Scorpius, nunca lo dejaría atrás _. Por nada ni nadie._

Eso era lo que hacías cuando pertenecías a alguien y esa persona te pertenecía a ti, como a ellos les pasaba.

Albus sólo pudo sonreír como un tonto. Si hubiese estado más pendiente, más consciente, se habría dado cuenta de los susurros que aquel gesto produjo entre el cuerpo estudiantil, incluso sus hermanos, que tan poco acostumbrados estaban a verlo siendo expresivo.

Pero si hubiese estado más atento, también habría notado que Scorpius dejaba de dar saltitos entre sus brazos, y sus manos se deslizaban más allá y quedaban tan cerca que sólo estaban las túnicas entre ellos. Se habría percatado del brillo peculiar en los ojos plateados, de la forma en que una comisura de esos labios se elevaba más que la otra.

Habría tenido un instante para reaccionar al beso que recibió. Fugaz, un simple roce en la boca, y sin embargo, despertó algo dentro de Albus, algo que él ni siquiera sabía que estaba ahí.

Lo sacudió por dentro, lo hizo arder en llamas y sentirse vacío y frío a la vez, porque duró muy poco y él necesitaba más de _su_ Scorpius.

Quería lloriquear, suplicar, gemir de formas lastimeras. No lo necesitó.

Scorpius se inclinó y unió sus labios, y el contacto duró. Fue despacio, encajó ambas bocas, hubo una chispa, y cuando se quiso dar cuenta de qué pasaba, estaban realizando movimientos sincronizados y aquello era todo lo que estaba bien en el universo, lo único que importaba, lo que le calentaba el pecho y lo llenaba de una tibia felicidad palpable.

Se acabó.

Scorpius dio un paso atrás cuando se quedaron sin aire. Aún tenía la respiración errática por correr hasta allá, y el beso no ayudó, pero respiró por la boca, Albus lo imitó, y de pronto, se volvían a besar en medio de un comedor que les gritaba, chiflaba y aplaudía, y a ninguno de los dos le podía importar menos.

Albus se aferró a su túnica, a la curva de su cadera, a la parte baja de su espalda, y lo levantó, dejándolo aún más alto que él y unos centímetros por encima del piso, y si la posición lo obligaba a doblarse hacia atrás, al menos le daba completo acceso a la boca del otro, y aquello valía todo el esfuerzo del mundo.

Scorpius le rozó la nuca, le acarició la mandíbula con dedos gélidos, le acunó el rostro. Pero después, su lengua se deslizó por el labio inferior de Albus a manera de petición, y este separó los labios, y lo dejó ingresar, y en una lucha fascinante que era toda dientes, lengua y sonidos húmedos, Scorpius llevó las manos a su cabello y las enredó, y se quedó así, y Albus nunca encontró tan maravilloso tener el despeine Potter hasta ahora.

Se besaron hasta que el aire se notó por su ausencia, y un poco más, y luego compartieron roces cuando necesitaban recuperar el aliento, y Albus le llenó el rostro de besos, en los párpados, bajo el flequillo rubio, en la punta de la nariz, las mejillas, la afilada barbilla, y Scorpius jugaba con su pelo, y luego se inclinó y lo besó en algún punto entre la mandíbula y la oreja, y él sólo supo que sus rodillas flaqueaban y todo en su cuerpo temblaba, y-

Luego la voz de la directora pidiéndoles que se separasen los llamó a ambos de vuelta a una realidad donde estaban parados en medio del Gran Comedor, y los estudiantes miraban la escena que formaban en lugar de la comida que tenían por delante.

—¡Señor Potter, señor Malfoy! Si les parece, mantengan sus asuntos lejos de las miradas de los niños de primero, ¿qué se supone que es esto? —Exclamaba McGonagall con el rostro enrojecido, aunque uno de los lados de su boca tiraba hacia arriba.

Scorpius se ruborizó hasta las orejas y se ocultó en el cuello de su mejor amigo. Albus se descubrió a sí mismo riéndose con fuerza, mientras lo abrazaba.

 _Era_ _suyo, suyo, suyo_. Él lo sabía. Scorpius Malfoy era _sólo_ suyo, lo sentía en cada fibra de su ser.

—¿Qué fue eso, Scorp? —Susurró, sin soltarlo ni aflojar el agarre. Su mejor amigo gimoteó y se movió, no más que lo que necesitaba para establecer contacto visual entre ambos.

Y si le quedaba alguna duda a Albus, ahí la finiquitó. Los ojos de Scorpius destellaban como estrellas de plata, eran amplios, expresivos, y había tanto amor y devoción en sus pupilas, que Albus estuvo seguro de que acababa de darse cuenta de que sí, eran el todo del otro, y sus inseguridades fueron en vano.

—Yo, yo me…emocioné y…ya sabes, yo…la emoción del momento…medimago, Albus, imagínate, quería…no…—Titubeó, pero Albus no dejó de sonreírle con cariño y lo apretó entre sus brazos, y Scorpius sólo pudo dedicarle una larga mirada y sonrojarse hasta un tono que era inimaginable. Después sonrió también, y si era la imagen más hermosa que había presenciado alguna vez, bueno, nadie podía culparlo—. Sólo quise besarte, Al.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó, consciente de que su sonrisa se ensanchaba y debía dar una imagen extraña, el Albus Potter conocido por su sequedad, embobado como el colegial que en verdad era, sosteniendo a su mejor amigo entre sus brazos, igual que un náufrago a su balsa.

Scorpius respiró profundo.

—Me harás decirlo, ¿verdad? —Él asintió y el otro negó, aun sonriendo—. Te besé porque quería, Al, sólo eso. Porque siempre quise hacerlo.

Aquello era suficiente para él.

Albus Potter se inclinó, e hizo oídos sordos a los gritos alrededor de ambos, y le dio un beso casto, que pronto se convirtió en otra exploración de la boca ajena y un nudo de brazos y piernas, y la directora tuvo que acercarse a separarlos. No le importaba, porque ahora que sabía que Scorpius era _suyo_ y que _quería_ besarlo, podrían hacerlo en cualquier momento del día.

"… **porque quería.**

**(O porque es de Albus y Albus es suyo, también)"**


End file.
